Stella Glow: Return of the Advent
by Shadow0907
Summary: The fallen hero that was promised power all those years ago, but was betrayed by the very benefactor that offered him his greatest potential. Known as "Divine", this hero was revived by an unknown force and his apprentice, but will need to be stopped by the witches and Alto before Armageddon is brought back to this planet. One witch in particular has bad memories, however...


**Here's a fanfic that is part of the planned omniverse theory. I plan to use a warrior backed by allies from other dimensions to deal with this universe, and this is only one of the first pages in all universes.**

 **As for the timelines, the start of this fanfic originally took place a few days after the Mother Qualia's defeat, but was altered so that it started some time before Hilda attacked the Village of Mithra. If you don't want to be spoiled, you have been warned. There may also be an expanded world in this universe, and perhaps some secondary towns or a larger region for forces to take refuge in.**

 **I took into consideration the fact that this game has a very small amount of fanfics, but not the smallest out there. So with all of that said, all that is really left are the disclaimers. I don't own Stella Glow, that belongs to whoever made it. So with all of that done, here is the story.**

 **Stella Glow: Return Of The Advent**

 **Chapter 1: Revival of the Forgotten**

 **Tomb of the Forgotten Hero**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Midnight**

"So, this is the place where his body was stored…" said a mysterious vampire. He wore a coat that was black with glowing red markings that formed a bat surrounded by six eyes on the back, a dark red shirt underneath, black pants and shoes, and sported short, black hair that was trimmed so that it would be just below his neck at the back, and covered one of his crimson eyes at the front. He was staring at a white temple that was seemingly abandoned for years, and because of that, plants had grown into it. Several of these plants appeared to be cut open, and monster skeletons littered the area.

"Interesting…" the vampire began, "And in that case, I'll clean this place of as many monsters as I see fit. Until I find the body, that is. I am not going to cheese this place by turning into a bat or something. I will take my time and examine this place while eradicating monsters with my capabilities. After all, I serve only the law of Roglizer, and the Mother Qualia's 'No Magic' laws will not apply to someone like me."

 **(Play Music: Undertale: Here we Are [Owned by Toby Fox])**

"And either way…" the vampire began to enter the temple, and continued. "This... 'qualia' I made," he then produced a crystal that was shaped seemingly like a gherkin facing downwards, and colored like as if the two colors of black and white clashed, as if to show the war between light and darkness, and continued. "It will serve as they catalyst for the only male qualia or magic user in this world since the laws 'she' created will also not apply to those with a qualia, and this one has been created by the powers of chaos that follow no laws, except the ones of the Great Creator."

"And I shall revive him." the vampire stated, and entered a white room with a painting of an angel with human features fighting against the hero Elcrest, and the painting took up most of the northern wall. Beneath that was a hallway that extended into a future entrance, and artwork of a seraphim took up the western wall of the room, and the five witches of the past took up the eastern wall. The vampire was not the only occupant, as several slimes were trying to get close to the paintings, only to be blocked by a sort of barrier.

The vampire scoffed at this, and said, "These are just the weak ones," and then produced bright red needles, one for each slime, and finished with, "and the strong ones shall be the true guardians of this body." He then sent a needle toward each of the slimes, piercing them and killing them instantly. Then, they were absorbed by said needles, which then returned to the vampire, before he collected them, and the power that they absorbed. He then started again, with, "Foolish creatures, even if they did not notice me, they had no right to be at this place."

The vampire then examined each piece of art carefully and slowly, while admiring them. When he finished with that, he entered the hallway, which led into other rooms, one of which was small and contained a piece of poetry, which the vampire desired to read. However, two familiars, each white with a single full black eye, and the appearance of two bladed arms and no legs. The vampire smirked, and said, "Finally, some guards." After that he produced two swords with red blades and black handles, and began to fight the familiars.

One of the familiars charged toward the vampire and tried to slash him with one of it's blades, but was dodged by the vampire, while one of his blades then stabbed the familiar in the eye. The vampire then looked towards the other familiar, and teleported behind it, and spoke. "I'm killing you in a different way. Be proud." he spoke these lines only after he placed his swords at the neck of the creature, and sliced it's head off. No blood appeared, and the body disappeared a few moments after. The head remained, but for an unknown reason.

"You're one of the creatures that I like." the vampire began his sentence and trapped the familiar's head in a red force field, and finished with, "And I'll make good use of you, but not 'you' as in your existence." After this, the vampire cast a magic spell that allowed him to gain knowledge about how to summon the familiars that he had fought. "And believe me, I will personally teach that body how to summon those familiars personally, as well as any other familiars that I encounter. Now as for the poem…" the vampire then focused on the poem in front of him, and began to read.

"The Fallen Hero born with kindness, Corrupted by the promise of power, The forgotten one that lost to the darkness, He shall rest forever, where the gods glower." Once the vampire was done reading, he left the room and continued on to the room beside it, which was filled with an army of the same familiars that he had previously fought, as well as two new familiar types. The first one seemed humanoid, but had two full black eyes and gray skin. Upon seeing the vampire, it fired a beam of energy toward the vampire, who dodged out of the way. The second new type of familiar was a brute-type of creature, with black skin and a single white eye unlike the other familiars. On it's hands, two white gauntlets with spikes, and the familiar knew how to use them.

"This will be fun." the vampire said this and began to slice and dice the heads of the familiars, while collecting knowledge on the new types that he saw. Only the brute gave him any real trouble, as it knew how to parry blade attacks, and could pack a brutal punch. But it was no match for the vampire's agility, and the knowledge about it was soon collected for further use. The sniper soon followed, trying to make a sneaky getaway, but was too slow for the vampire's speed and skill. Knowledge on it was soon collected for further use.

"Now then, let's see what's behind door number three!" the vampire exclaimed and ran through the next hallway, which led to a door that was being guarded by a familiar that was unique in it's own way. It gave off the appearance of a mechanical golem, and had gray skin with black and white eyes that glared at the vampire, and gave off the message that served as a voiceless warning, which was a simple, "leave." The vampire could not retreat when he was so close to his goal, however, and began his assault on it.

He slashed at the golem only to be blocked by a parry that was unexpected, and the familiar responded by whacking him across the face with it's own fists. They continued to exchange blow after blow, until the vampire decided to use his magic to turn the tides. The familiar was able to use it's own magic to create a barrier, but this soon fell to the vampire's attacks. Soon after, he collected knowledge on the final familiar, and broke open the seemingly locked door. It had been locked by the magic of the Time Witch, but the vampire had made short work of it.

"Now, let's see what this body is!" the vampire exclaimed this as he entered the room. He then proceeded to open the coffin that was inside the room, and found a boy with long, white hair, and had been wearing a white cloak, white shoes, and underneath, a gray shirt and pants. The boy had been deceased, but the Time Qualia had kept his body perfectly safe, for an unknown reason.

"A thing of beauty. This will be the perfect vessel for the Chaotic Qualia. All I need to do is revive him, and the war between the light and shadow inside him will begin. No impact now, but it will slowly consume his mind, and then, only if the two sides are split apart, the pain will end. Even if they are split, if one dies, the other goes down with him. Now to prepare." the vampire monologued as he inserted the qualia inside the boy, before moving to begin a ritual.

"Sk'magg yawfik hoq…" the vampire began, and several chains of darkness appeared and clasped themselves on the boy's arms, lifting him up. "Sk'shgn eqnizz hoq..." he continued, and several pieces of darkness began to enter the body freely. "Sk'uuyat guulphg hoq..." he began to finish, and fired lightning into the chest of the boy.

The true chant then began. "Forgotten child left to the darkness! I see that you have been corrupted by the Mother, but now you obey me now! Your resurrection will only fuel the power of the divine Creator, Roglizer! For I am Chaos, the second of Roglizer's greatest generals, only behind the dark one, Blackness!" The vampire finished, and the lightning, darkness, and chains disappeared, after setting down the boy, that is.

Soon after, something began to stir inside the coffin, and then a voice came out as the boy rose and opened his golden eyes for the first time in 1,000 years. "Wh-what? H-how am I-" the boy then noticed Chaos standing at his current location. "Wh-who are you? How am I alive?!" Chaos then responded with, "State your name first, then I will state mine, boy." To which the boy responded with, "My name is Divine. And you are?" Chaos continued with, "My name is Chaos."

Divine began to calm down, and responded calmly with, "I though only witches were capable of magic. Speaking of which, how many years have passed since my death?" Chaos then began continued with, "One. Thousand. Years. A lot can change since then, and it turns out that old Elcrest actually failed to finish off the Mother Qualia the first time. Unbelievable, I know." Divine gave a look of initial shock, at how many years had passed, that Elcrest failed, and that the Mother Qualia had actually survived her encounter with Elcrest, but calmed down and asked, "Now, my first question, how did you revive me?"

Chaos responded with, "The magic of a god can do a lot of things." He then took a serious tone that seemed almost threatening, and warned, "And if you want to stay alive, you are inclined to serve me. Do you understand?" Divine looked scared as he answered with, "Yes, master." Chaos then went back to his more friendly tone and said, "Elcrest may have shattered your human heart, but I have assembled a new Qualia, one that is free of the Mother's influence, and favors the darkness that divine beings like us serve." Divine renewed his expression of shock, and questioned whether it was true or not.

Chaos responded with, "Oh, it's true, all right, and if you want to prove it, then sing."

"No. I have the feeling that the qualia you gave me is quite different compared to the ones the Mother created. Elcrest may not even be able to conduct this if he were still alive, and besides, song can only be used by the true mother spawn, and if what you said was true, then the qualia you gave me can't apply that exact power. I will attempt to use magic though." Divine answered.

Divine then prepared a fireball in his hand, before firing it at Chaos, who deflected it with ease. "Careful, now. You aren't using those powers to their greatest extents. Align yourself with me and I can show you the way to pure power and victory."

"Are you speaking the truth?"

"Please. The Chaotic Qualia does not obey the Mother, but it does obey me. And besides, you have nowhere else to go."

"Hmph. Fine. I will accompany you, but if you decide to use me for your own purposes, I will turn on you and accomplish the annihilation of the Mother Qualia myself. Elcrest is gone, so I want allies that don't immediately turn tail unless they know they can't win. Understand?"

"Why, of course! I have a base in the region that also has some of my strongest warriors inside, so if you would like to come along, I would appreciate that."

"Fine. Lead the way, vampire."

"Just call me Chaos." Chaos stated, as he led Divine outside of the temple, and the two then made for the base Chaos had, with the man in question leading the way.

 **Unknown Location**

 **9:00 PM**

Several mechanical figures appeared in a forest clearing, and they appeared to be angelic figures. These figures would then head off in a direction, heeding the orders of an unknown master. A hooded figure watched them.

"Better tell Chaos about this." he muttered as he moved out of the area like a ninja.

 **And here we have chapter 1 of Stella Glow: Return Of The Advent. This story, like God Eater: Divine Choice, will be part of a planned series. Both of which are the start, even. While there will be past events and stories, I will also plan on one-shots and alternate universe stories.**

 **The commanders that Chaos had prepared had been powerful in their universes, of course, but without the magic that they use, they will have to rely on their own steel. I follow the logic that only pureblooded humans are the only species that are not allowed to use magic in general. As I said before, people like Chaos are able to use magic because they are supernatural entities, like a vampire or demon. There will also be at least one OC mixed in the crowd of warriors from other universes, but I will make sure to show what I do own and what I don't.**

 **As for the familiars, they are simply weakened elementals that are void of any element, and therefore can't fight well. The golem is an exception as Hilda needed a proper familiar to guard the final entrance to the room containing Divine's undisturbed corpse. Even so, Chaos will use Divine as leverage to enchance these familiars further, as Divine has the power of the Chaotic Qualia in his arsenal. Ergo, he could use every possible element, be they water, wind, fire, earth, etc.**

 **And do not expect this to be frequent. As I said already, I do not work at a fast speed. Read my other works as well, if you're interested. I will see you next time.**


End file.
